


Insanity Is A Matter Of Perspective

by AnotherTerribleDay



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Confused Scott Lang, F/M, Scott Lang-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, tImE tRaVeL dOesN't WoRk LiKe ThAt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Scott feels guilt, time travels, and panics. In that order.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang & Luis (Ant-Man movies), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Insanity Is A Matter Of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! If anybody wants me to, I'll continue this fic~!

It’s peaceful. 

Scott’s with Hope and Cassie, watching the stars in Cassie’s new front yard. Scott’s two favorite people in the world. His girlfriend and his daughter. 

He feels guilty that he missed  _ five years _ of Cassie’s life. How does she still want to be around him? She’s so much older, burdened with the last 5 years in an apocalypse kind of setting. 

She shouldn’t have had to deal with that.  _ Nobody _ should’ve had to deal with that nightmarish world. But Thanos thought he could make that decision like some kid of  _ god _ . 

Logically, Scott knows it wasn’t his fault he missed out on her life. Thanos was the one who snapped his fingers, made the wish. Wished for half the population to up and disappear. But Scott just feels so much  _ guilt _ about it. Like he could’ve stopped it if he were in the fight. 

Yeah, right. Like one guy in a shrinking (and sometimes enlarging) suit would’ve made that much of a difference in that fight. If Scott were there, time travel wouldn’t exist. The blipped half would still be dust. 

_ Hope _ would still be dust.

He couldn’t have stopped it. Scott needs to remember that. He can’t go down that road. He’ll just destroy any piece of sanity he has. And Cassie doesn’t deserve that. She lost her father for five years, and she lost him to prison before that, she can’t lose him again. 

He feels Cassie snuggle closer into him, and he loses his train of thought. He just enjoys the moment, pushing everything else out of his mind. 

A firework trail leads up, and a particularly bright yellow firework blooms.

And suddenly, all he sees is light.

He knows this is wrong, something will happen, but he calms himself down. He  _ can’t _ freak out. 

Everything will be fine. Everybody will be safe. 

This isn’t his first rodeo. Everything’s going to be ok.

~~

Everything is definitely not ok. 

The light was gone, but questions replaced it. 

Why is it suddenly day-time? Why is Luis suddenly in front of him? Why is he in the middle of one of his long stories?

...Maybe Scott should listen to Luis’ story for clues. They may be long and have irrelevant details, but they can help. 

Scott does listen to Luis, but Scott also continues to think. Everything about this screams weird, but mostly because nothing weird is going on. He’s dragged from the fireworks show after the blip, and now he’s listening to a story from his best friend. 

Normally, talking to Luis isn’t strange. But right now? He’s talking about Falcon asking for his help? This happened  _ years _ ago. What’s going on? 

Did he time travel? 

No. He couldn’t have! Hulk-Bruce  _ said  _ that’s not how time travel works! 

...But Scott couldn’t think of any other way this could be possible. Should Scott act like this is a second chance to change everything? What he would’ve done differently if he’d known the future?

If this is a second chance, Scott needs to ask Hope to come with him to the Avengers Civil War as most of them called it. Scott wanted to know what would’ve happened. 

Hey, maybe they wouldn’t have gotten caught, like she said when they were on the mission to get the lab back to save Hope’s mom. Who knows?

Well, Scott supposes he will, as he’s going to ask her for help. 

Assuming this is time travel and not some twisted crazy bad-guy plot. Honestly, what would their goal be with this? And how would they know about Luis’ stories? They characterized him perfectly with the story. It was just like how he would tell it. 

So, either Scott’s had a stalker that has a crazy master evil plan, or he time traveled. And that’s not even how time travel works. 

Perfect. 

~~

As soon as Luis drops the ‘bombshell’ of Falcon looking for him, Scott’s running to Hope’s house, knowing she’ll be there. He barely mutters a goodbye to Luis before he’s gone.

Scott checked his phone (He almost didn’t remember his password. Hey, he’s changed his password a lot, mostly during house arrest, and this was a long time ago!), and it said that it was Sunday. He knows Hope works a lot, but she typically takes Sunday off. 

Scott just has to hope she agrees to go with him. She did hint that she would’ve... 

Before he knows it, she’s staring at Hope’s old front door, almost scared to knock. What if she refuses? What if by making this change, something detrimental happens? What if by doing this, they never find Janet? What if somehow, Hank dies? Luis? Hope?  _ Cassie? _

Before Scott can change his mind, he knocks on Hope’s door. Well, that’s one way to stop himself from chickening out. 

She answers the door after a few seconds. The question now is to tell Hope he’s a time traveler from about five years in the future. 

She barely has time to say a greeting before Scott pushes his question out, “Uh, Capneedsmyhelpwillyoucomewithme?”

She laughs, a sound he hasn’t heard in what feels like forever, even though to him it’s been maybe a few weeks. It’s a beautiful sound. 

“Scott, you’re going to have to repeat that.” She says, ushering him inside. 

Scott walks in. He hasn’t been here in a while. Neither has his version of Hope. (Gosh, how is it going to be? This technically isn’t his Hope, and he’ll never  _ really _ talk to her again- ugh, he’s giving himself a headache.) It feels foriegn. He takes a few breaths and sits on one of the chairs. He knows he has to ask her, but he doesn’t know whether or not to tell her about the time travel. 

Maybe he can tell her after the parking lot battle? That seems like a logical solution. She’ll be stuck with him if she thinks he’s insane. 

Heck, maybe he  _ is _ insane. But he can’t focus on that. He just needs to get through this. 

Provided this is even  _ real _ . 

Deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out. 

‘You’re not going insane.’ He repeated this in his head like some kind of mantra. He made sure he didn’t say it out loud.

“Captain America needs my help, I was wondering if you would come with me?” Scott remembers to use the full Captain America name. He didn’t want to get mocked again for that. Even if he got proven right when they fought Thanos. He planned on teasing her forever about that-

But she won’t even remember. He can’t do that. _ Nobody remembers- _

“Of course I’ll go.” Hope says, snapping him out of his panic. 

“Really?” Surprise leaking into his voice. 

She gave one of her ‘Wow Scott, could you be more stupid?’ smiles and nodded. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue if anybody wants me to, but for now, it's just a one-shot! (EDIT: I have a bit going on, I'm going to continue, just when I have time.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~!
> 
> Feel free to tell me if there's anything I can fix!


End file.
